Sweet Bits
by zeppoJane
Summary: Ten years after "Not Fade Away" Spike is brought back by the watcher's council to deal with the now vampiric Dawn.  But what happens when their old affections for each other start to grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Spike shifted in his seat again and looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Two weeks, he had been traveling and preparing for this night for the last two weeks. Since the watcher's council had brought him back from the dead yet again. Not that he wasn't grateful, he conceded as he lit yet another cigarette.

Giles had filled him in on what had happened in that back alley all those years ago. Ten years, he said, it had been ten years since Angel had rallied them all against Wolfram&Hart. Ten years since they had all died fighting the good fight. Buffy had dumped the Immortal and come to save them. An army of slayers had been just two minutes too late to save any of them. Stopped the apocalypse though, that was good.

She was dead now, the watcher said, a lot of other slayers too, that's why they brought him back. Resurrection was a bitch. The council needed him to hunt down the vampire that had killed them, killed her. Said he might be the only one who could find _her_, kill _her_. Spike leaned back in his seat after glancing at the clock again, only twenty minutes until sunset. He still couldn't believe his Nibblet was a vampire.

**_Eight Years Ago_**

_The Immortal looked down at the thin and dying little brunette at his feet. He and Dawn had never clicked, he wasn't her precious Spike. Not that he cared anymore, he had loved Buffy and this girl had snuffed her out. How the slayer's own sister could just murder her was beyond him. Didn't matter, the only thing that mattered anymore was that she should suffer forever, as he would. _

_He leaned over her again, biting and tearing into her throat. The girl still dared to struggle, clawing into his shoulders and back, trying to get away. He could hear the boy, Angel's son Connor crying out, trying to save her. Willow held him fast with her magics, she had been Buffy's best friend and would not let this vengeance fail them either. _

_Dawn coughed and spurted as he forced his blood down her throat, fading fast. Then all they'd have to do was wait for her heart to slow and stop. Once Willow had finished binding her soul to her flesh, eternal punishment for what she had done. Dawn would live forever and forever feel each life she took. That was her punishment for killing Buffy._

Dawn kicked the Drokken demon again, landing the perfect round house to its spiny blue face. And laughed as it fell backwards off the pier into the dark waters below. "You should've just paid up," she called after him. Pulling out a cigarette she counted to ten wondering how much longer Spike planned to lurk in the shadows stalking her.

Spike was leaning against a stack of crates in the shadows, watching with a slight smirk as Dawn pummeled a Drokken twice her size for not paying up on some gambling debt or other. Reminded him of himself, she did.

She wore tight black jeans that hugged her curves and a short black leather jacket. Her hair was longer than when he'd last seen her, and fell in loose waves down her back. Her skin just as ivory and pale as before, now seemed to glow though in the moonlight. Spike lit a cigarette of his own and marveled that Dawn was no longer the sweet teen who used to chide him about second hand smoke.

_She killed Buffy_, he tried to remind himself, but something about that just didn't sit right. According to the watcher she had done the deed before was turned. How on earth could this slip of a girl, when human, kill a slayer? Much less Buffy? He decided he'd take it slow and get his facts straight before killing his once friend.

Both finished their cigarettes simultaneously and Dawn arched her back, stretching with a sigh. She turned to face Spike and cocked his head to the side slightly, with a mischievous smile. "So," she drawled smoothly, "you planning to try to kill me or just stalk me to death?"

Spike cocked his head right back, was originally his move after all. "Now why do you think I would be here to kill you love?"

"Since when do you call me love?" she questioned with a lifted brow, taking a sauntering step towards him.

Spike took a step forward himself, he was certainly liking this new Dawn, physically she was a tigress. Now she had a confidence and sexuality that had always turned to spastic clumsiness before. "Answer my question first love, and I'll answer yours," he sing-songed.

Dawn glanced him over with a sexy sparkle in her eyes before she grinned impishly, "well I assumed that Giles filled your head with the same hog wash he's been spoon feeding all those insipid slayers."

Did Dawn just check him out? A frown furrowed Spike's brow, he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this new Dawn. And she had just hinted at what he had expected before, that perhaps she wasn't really guilty of killing Buffy.

"Well?" she prompted, causing a look of confusion to cross his face. "I answered your question..." Dawn pointed out.

"Oh, right," he shrugged. "You seem to have out grown Nibblet and I wasn't sure what else to call you."

He watched amazed as she doubled over with laughter, "and my name wasn't available?"

Spike smirked at this, "yah, I suppose it was at that." Dawn stopped laughing and he grew suddenly serious, if she really had killed Buffy he had to know. "What happened Dawn?"

She glanced around for a moment and started to walk off, "come on, lets get someone to eat. Or are you still on that icky pigs blood diet?"

"Nah, I wouldn't mind sipping a bit off of the locals, pet." The blond vampire easily fell into step with his old companion, sensing she would say more after some bonding. And what better way for two vampires to bond then over a few pints of O-neg?


	2. Chapter 2

Her scent had changed, aged to perfection, and added that cold water scent all vampires had. The light smell of pears and leather still clung about her though, the leather might have changed from books to clothes but she was still his bit. He looked up from the bloke's neck he was sucking on to see Dawn wiping a smidge of blood from the corner of her mouth. Spike felt his groin tighten instantly, never mind the ten years here on earth that had passed, it had been a millennia in hell since he'd had a woman. _Can't think of Dawn that way_, he chided himself.

Dawn was lost in her own head, thinking about the changes in her life and unlife since she had last seen Spike eleven years ago. She had never even hunted with another of her kind, for the last eight years she had been winging it alone. Hunted by slayers because of what she'd become, and hated by vampires because of who'd she been in life. Dawn let out a hearty sigh, dropping her prey and wiping a drop of spilt blood from her lips.

She noticed Spike watching her as he let the man he was feeding from go; both their victims crawled away, neither had made a kill. His face shifted back to its normal visage but Dawn took the opportunity to let Spike see what she really was. She wondered, not for the first time since she'd noticed him following her, just how much Giles had told him.

Spike stepped forward and Dawn watched mesmerized as he caught a smudge of blood from her lips on a lone fingertip. Her flesh tingled where he touched her, just as it always had in life, as Spike suckled the blood from his own flesh.

His eyes drifted shut as he tasted the blood, wanting badly for Dawn suckle that digit and taste him. He envisioned her mouth wrapping around his finger, sucking and nipping gently. Then he would shift back into game face, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. It would be so easy to back her up in the alley, kissing and biting at each other, the way they were meant to. Spike could push her pants down and unzip right there, be inside her within seconds. Feel her wet flesh part and stretch around him, listen as she panted and moaned until...

"You got somewhere to stay?" Dawn's voice pulled him out of his fantasy and Spike had to remind himself why he was here.

Quickly he shook it off and replied almost dumbly, "what pet?"

The girl rolled her eyes at him, reminding him of just how long he'd known her. "It's almost sunrise, I asked if you had somewhere safe to stay?"

Spike quickly thought it over, while he did have the hotel room via the council he also had a lot of questions he wanted answered. If he didn't go with Dawn now she might easily slip past him and vanish before he could get those answers. However if he did stay with her more of his lustful fantasies might arise. Finally Spike decided to risk it, he might not have this chance again if she ran. "Not as such bit," he watched as she shifted almost effortlessly back into her human guise.

"Alright, come on then, I gotta pick up some more smokes on the way home." Dawn tried to hide her smirk as she moved past him, the smell of arousal clung about him like a second skin. "Been awhile huh?" she commented as they head to a local corner shop.

"Bloody heightened senses," he mumbled next to her.

"Figures," she grinned at him moving into the store.

Spike followed her and watched as she grabbed a pack of black t-shirts and a couple of drawstring sweat pants, along with a slushie and a pack of jerky before moving to the cigarette stand. "Why do you say that bit?"

Dawn turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him and he was struck at how blue her eyes looked lined in charcoal. "Because, you'd never want me any other way," she deadpanned as though it were utterly obvious.

Spike thought over her answer as they walked the short distance to her home. Had he never wanted her? No, there had been plenty of times he wanted her, just never acted on them. He remembered wanting to kiss her in that cave when she had been crying, so concerned over others getting hurt. He had wanted to save her and claim her as his own when she had cried for him on that tower. Spike remembered distinctly wondering if she had been thinking of him when she kissed that other vampire bloke at fifteen. And he could still hear that sigh she had made when he walked past all poncied up that day Red had made them all forget who they were. But every time Spike had wanted her before her age and sister were always there to cast their shadows over his lust for the girl. _But what about now? What might happen now that she was all grown up and big sis was out of the picture? _

Dawn paused to fish out her keys and unlock her door, Spike had barely registered them entering a rather posh looking apartment building. "Welcome home," Dawn sighed pushing the door opened. Pulling out of his thoughts, Spike paused just outside the door; this was definitely not what he'd expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dawn tossed her bags on the couch and set her slushee on the counter before grabbing the TV remote and turning on the large flat screen. The apartment was very sleek and posh, complete with fireplace, bar, and 52" television. Spike stepped slowly into the room and was instantly caught up in watching the news program that was on.

"Are you suffering from that post-traumatic thing like Buffy was when she first came back?" Dawn questioned as she sipped her drink.

Once more he was reminded of the young girl who used to sneak over to hear his horror stories. "No, love, I'm fine. Just adjusting to the new you," he moved to sit next to her at the bar, fully stocked he noted.

She seemed to roll her drink around in her mouth for a moment, "yah well, I'm gonna turn in then. The clothes are for you, bathrooms through there," she pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "Help yourself to anything you want in the fridge or bar or whatever."

Spike looked around disappointed that Dawn hadn't stayed longer to let him get to know this new side of her. He watched as she grabbed her cigarettes and wondered off into the other room. "My questions?" he called after her.

"Goodnight, Spike," was her only answer before her door closed behind her.

Dawn leaned against her door and tried not to let the sigh she'd been holding back escape her. Spike was alive, Lorne had been right about him coming back. The only problem was the watcher's council had brought him back, which meant Giles. Which also meant Spike would try to kill her for killing Buffy.

Tonight had been great though, seeing him, hearing his voice again. They had fallen back into their easy banter again almost immediately. And it was more than that, other than Connor and Lorne on the rare occasion she'd happened by Los Angeles, Dawn had been alone. Tonight she'd had not only a fellow vampire to hunt with but for just a little while she'd had her old friend back. She shut her eyes tight fighting off the old tears. There was no easy solution for any of this.

Dawn could hear him moving around the apartment, her apartment, her only permanent residence. She listened as he turned on the shower and climbed inside, slowly Dawn moved away from the door to undress. She would have to come up with something, she didn't want to die and she didn't want to hurt Spike if she didn't have to. Maybe she could just tell him the truth... maybe.

After showering Spike dried off, with a small smile he realized that he smelled a bit like Dawn after using her soaps. He pulled on a pair of the sweats and a t-shirt, glad she'd picked all blacks and grays without having to ask him. Laying down on the couch he turned off the TV, there was nothing good on anyway, and thought over the nights happenings.

He had come here to get answers from Dawn, and possibly kill her if she had in fact killed Buffy. _Possibly_, he asked himself, _possibly kill her?_ Ten years ago it would have been a definite. Now though, who else did he have left in this world? Certainly not Giles or any of the Scoobies, Peaches was gone, along with all his lot. Dawn was the only one left for him. The only truth Spike knew right now was that he didn't want to have to hurt Dawn, or loose her if he didn't have to.

With a groan he rolled over on the couch and back again until he was staring up at the ceiling once more. Spike's eyes drifted down to a shelf along the far wall holding several books, a few small knick knacks, and a set of framed pictures. He got up from the couch to examine the pictures. His eyes traced over the familiar images of Dawn, Joyce, and Buffy. He had seen this picture several times before. There were also pictures of the rest of the Scoobies, even ones of Angel and himself. He paused taking in a picture of Dawn and that boy Connor who had come into Wolfram&Hart. _How did she know the boy? _There was another of her and Lorne that was a puzzle in itself. Then he saw one of a pregnant Buffy with a small little boy, around three hugging her side, and dark haired man behind them. Spike pulled the picture forward and carefully removed it from its frame. The back had a date printed on it from when it was processed. It was from December of 2010. _2010? Buffy was supposed to have died eight years ago, this picture was only four years old. Something's not adding up, _Spike carried the picture back over to his coat and tucked it safely into one of the pockets before laying down again.

Dawn awoke long before Spike did, stretching she slowly rose from bed and made her way into the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee while watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful and trusting. Dawn chewed the inside of her lip and poured them each a cup as she heard Spike take his first breath of the night.

Placing their cups on the coffee table, Dawn moved to straddle Spike's lap. His blue eyes flashed at her and she ignored the growing hardness beneath her. "So, clearly you have questions," Dawn started. "So here's the deal, you give me once week, just hang out with me during that time, and at the end of that week I will answer any question you have until _you_ are satisfied."

Spike swallowed trying to ignore the feel and sight of Dawn on top of him in only her t-shirt and panties, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. "Alright bit, I can do that," he conceded that he indeed wanted to spend this time with her, if only to know what she'd truly become.

"Alright, cool," she grinned down at him before rocking forwards slightly against his hard on. "You might wanna work on that first though," she pushed down on him again.

He could feel how wet she was through their scant clothing, and smelling her musky arousal he raised his brow at her, "seems I'm not the only one pet."

Dawn laughed slightly as she got up and grabbed her coffee, plopping down in the recliner across from him. Spike sat up slowly and rubbed a hand through his hair, before reaching for his own drink. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" she asked.

**A/N: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Spike turned on the TV and was instantly pleased to find an old rerun of Passions. Dawn was in the bathroom taking a shower, he could hear her singing softly. During one of the commercials Spike managed to pick out some of the words; "I thinking I might have inhaled you, you've gotten into my bloodstream." He didn't recognize the song but it sounded nice, he'd ask Dawn about it later.

Dawn came out a few minutes later fully dressed, her hair hanging in still slightly dampened clumps about her shoulders. He glanced up at her appreciating the nice view of the tops of her breasts over the vest top she was wearing. "Hey bit what was that you were singing?"

She came over and plopped down next to him kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "Oh, hmm? It's called Bloodstream, its by, ah, Stateless."

"Sounded nice," he commented as the show started up again.

They sat watching the show until the end of it and Dawn finally got up, she hadn't been nearly as bratty as the last time they'd just hung out watching this together. "You want some blood? I keep a stock of it."

Spike turned to watch her heat up two cups of blood from the fridge, noticing she had used blood bags. "Sure pet," he got up to sit at the bar sure she wouldn't want to chance spilling blood on her beige couch anyway. "So why Chicago, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I like jazz," she grinned over her shoulder at him.

"That's it?" he laughed dumbfounded to think that would be her reasoning for living here.

"Well yah, I mean as far as jazz and blues go it was here or New Orleans, and come on, what self respecting vampire would go to New Orleans anyway?" They laughed together at just how obvious that seemed.

After heating their dinner she carried the cups over to him and started pouring Jack Daniels into hers. "You old enough to drink pet?" he teased.

Dawn glanced up at him, "well technically I am twenty-eight." She paused offering him some and glanced down at her drink for a long moment in silence, "but I know what you mean and no, I died just a couple weeks after my twentieth birthday."

It bothered her, he could tell; slowly unsure what she might think he carefully reached his hand over and placed his hand over hers. Her skin had never felt so cool before and silky, like touching a porcelain doll. Dawn's blue eyes shot up to meet his own, "sucks being a vamp doesn't it?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her a slight smile.

She inched her hand away, "I like being a vampire Spike, I'm powerful and strong, and... and its fun."

He watched as she made her way back into the living room and started flipping through the channels until she found something she liked. "You don't have to do this Dawn," he called after her.

"Do what?" she asked blandly, deciding on watching on some cartoon or other.

Spike came to stand next to the couch to watch over her, "this posturing and pretending, I know the real you bit, always have."

Dawn sat forward to put her coffee cup down, turned off the TV, and then slowly turned to face him. The look in her eyes now should have been warning enough but he never really believed his Sweet Bit could hurt him. "The real me Spike?" she questioned as she got up and moved toward him slowly. _No, not slowly, sensually_, his brain corrected. He watched dumbly as her hands lay on his shoulders and she pushed is coat off. "You have no idea what the real me was like, even before when you knew me," her breath was a cool stream tickling his lips. He could feel ever inch of her pressed against him, from her full and ripe breast to her longer than long legs. She leaned in close so that her soft lips brushed his neck and moved up along to his ear lobe, "no Spike, you have no idea who the real me is, the things I used to imagine doing with you." Her tongue came out and ghosted over the edge of his ear, "wanna try them now?"

He did point of fact, but instead he swallowed down his lust and fought his hardening member. "This isn't you pet," he managed to rasp out.

Suddenly Dawn's hands came up and she pushed him back into the wall, hitting it hard he stared at her stunned. "Oh but it is," she nodded to affirm it.

She was being down right aggressive right now and Spike knew the only thing that would get through to her was aggression to equal it. He snaked his hand out and caught her by the hair, pulling her close and tossing her into the wall, he pinned her there. "Oh really love?" he asked massaging her scalp with one hand while the other gripped her hip firmly. He moved his hand from the back of her head to her face, tracing a single scar across her forehead, just above the brow; a scar he had put there in their last few weeks in Sunnydale. "Because the girl I knew, even then was smart, and sweet, and had this delicious pout," he ended the last sliding his tongue across her full lower lip. Dawn moved into kissing him fully, their tongues feeling and caressing but never battling. He worked her into panting and sighing softly against him, allowing himself to run his hands all over her perfect frame. When Dawn was good and worked up he pulled back, having to fight his baser instincts to push her down over the arm of the couch and take her. Spike rested his forehead against her own, cupping her face as he did, "see pet you're the same, you just don't want to be."


	5. Chapter 5

Spike lay on the couch rubbing over his lips, remembering the way Dawn had tasted and felt against him. After their talk before Dawn had muttered about how he was boring her and stormed out. He had spent the last several hours staring at the ceiling doing just this. _Should've taken her when I had the chance_, that voice inside him screamed for the thousandth time. "Bloody Summers' women," he grumbled and rolled over.

It was some time later when Spike woke, not even aware he had drifted off. Just after noon now, he got up and went in search of his hostess for the week. He went to check her room, well aware it was the only room in the apartment he had yet to see. Slowly he peeked in after not hearing any sounds from inside.

The room was unlike the rest of apartment entirely. All the other rooms were very dark, modern, and glamorous, but Dawn's room was simple, neutral, peaceful. Her home was like her personality, on the outside where everyone could see she was a sensual, bad ass vampire, but inside she really was still _his_ Dawn.

He found her laying on her bed in nothing but her panties, dark hair splayed about her, laying face down. He traced the smooth line of her alabaster shoulder and back all the way down to the tops of her black panties. Bloody well gorgeous, she was.

Dawn stirred lightly and looked up at where Spike stood in only his sweat pants watching her. She scooted over slightly on the bed and motioned that he could join her, the side of one perfectly curved breast showing. Spike settled down on the bed next to her, laying on his side, head propped up on his hand.

"We should spend this week doing everything we've ever dreamed of doing together. Cause at the end of this week one of us won't be here anymore," Dawn was whispering so quietly Spike barely caught the words. "I've been alone too long not to enjoy this," she admitted quietly, that cost her dearly he knew.

Spike caressed a line down her back and up again, "what do you suppose we do about it then?" Dawn turned on her side and snuggled into his chest and nearly giggled at the feel of Spike hardening against her. His eyes closed peacefully, enjoying the feel of her cool skin pressed against his own. They shot open again as he felt her tongue dance along the seam of his lips, then drifted shut as he kissed her back. He would be lying entirely if he said he didn't want this, need this, as much as she did.

He pushed her down onto the bed kissing a trail down her neck, chest, until he came to her breast. The last time he had seen her in Sunnydale he never would have dreamed of this but now he let his vampiric visage wash over him without a second thought. Dawn let out small gasping moans as his mouth closed over one pert nipple, biting and sucking at her soft flesh. Small droplets of blood covered her ivory breast, she tasted better than he had ever imagined. His hand trailed down her flesh, tracing the lines of her old Sunnydale scars across her abdomen.

When his fingers hit her panty line he hesitated but Dawn only arched her back, egging him on. Spike pushed his fingers downward until he touched her most private parts. She was already wet for him; he groaned against her flesh, biting down harder. He pinched and flicked at her clit over and over again until she was panting from it.

Spike pulled back still wearing his true face, mouth wet with the slight smears of her blood. He licked his way from her ribs down to her navel, swirling his tongue around and inside. Dawn let out a breathy giggle as her still blue eyes met the amber of his own. Spike continued his way down, peeling her undergarments off and spreading her wide before him.

Using the tip of one finger while still watching her face closely, Spike parted her folds and pushed the digit inside her slickness. Slowly he thrust in and out of her, until she was rocking slightly against him. When he flicked his tongue over her clit she balled her fists into the sheets, as though holding on for dear life. Spike smirked and suckled the fleshy nub, careful to let her feel his fangs without piercing the delicate flesh.

Once her head was thrashing and he could feel her insides clamping down hard on his finger he moved his mouth away. Spike moved to bite the inside of her thigh and added a second finger. Within minutes Dawn sat up and pulled his head up, drawing him up to lay on his back again.

She rose above him and he nearly groaned at the sight of her naked above him, hair wild and lips bruised from their kissing before. Dawn ran her nails lightly over his chest before she came to the waistband of his pants and tugged them down to just below his testes. The cool air hit his shaft making it twitch.

He watched dumbfounded as she held him in place and rubbed the head of him against her moist center. All the breath he'd been holding went out of him as Dawn pushed down, slowly taking him in. Once he was fully inside Dawn clenched around him and began working her way up again; releasing and slamming down hard once he was nearly out of her.

Over and over she did this, squeezing harder each time; sometimes changing from a slow steady stroke to hard, fast, bouncing movements. No matter what she did it felt so bloody good Spike wouldn't dream of arguing.

He couldn't help but watch her face, the way her lower lip pouted out and her lashes fluttered nearly closed. Spike loved the way her small but perfect breast, stained red with her sweet blood, would dance and sway with her every move. He watched as she rose up on him slowly, a thick droplet of their cum dripping along his shaft. His blue eyes took in, somewhat amazed, the sight of her pressing down on him, making that droplet disappear back into her moist depths.

Dawn rode him until he felt her squeezing, squeezing, squeezing until he thought he might explode from the sheer pressure of it. Finally her back arched fully back and she released all that tension, her insides clenching sporadically beyond her control as her orgasm took over.

The feel of it all pushed Spike over the edge and milked the cum from him. His eyes glistened in wonder as he watched her pull up, her insides and what was left of his now softening shaft covered in their sticky fluids. Dawn collapsed beside him then and watched as Spike kicked his pants the rest of the way down before curling around her seeking rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we doing here pet?" Spike asked looking over the theater they were headed into.

Dawn pulled on his hand and flashed him one of her brilliant grins, "taking in some local culture of course."

"A movie counts as culture now?" he gave her a dubious stare as he took in her get up again. She was wearing a set of black fishnet hose, black high-waisted pencil skirt, and dark blue corseted top. The outfit seemed a bit too high ended for a simple movie though.

She laughed, "we're not going to a movie Spike, we're going to a show. One of the best in all of Chicago," with that she drug him into the dimly lit theater.

The place was nice, dark with ornate decorations and a dimly lit bar. They managed to get their drinks delivered to the small round table they were seated at when the soft jazzy music started up, filling the place. He watched as a gorgeous red head sauntered out on stage dressed in a hot red mamba outfit with two large feathered fans. A burlesque show, the nibblet had dragged him to a burlesque show.

Even as he watched the woman dance and slowly strip his eyes kept darting back to Dawn. When he had awoken this evening she had been nibbling her way down his chest. The show faded to the back of his mind as he remembered his wake up call.

_Her tongue trailed down the valley of his chest, Spike had stirred awake and barely opened his eyes when she moved to suckle at his hardening head. Her hair was a dark stain across his chest, her nails biting into his chest as she used just her mouth on him. "Dawn," he groaned out her name in amazement as she deep throated him. In all his fantasies the most he'd ever dreamed to hope for was some light sucking and kitten strokes of her tongue, nothing like what she was doing now. She pulled back after swallowing hard around him and pressed her tongue flat over the sensitive flesh, stroking his length again and again. _

_Finally her nails scratched down his heaving chest to hold his shaft up. She moved it forward slightly so that she could lick between his sacs and suck on them. Pulling the whole of one flesh ball into her mouth Spike arched up off the bed for it. Dawn licked one long teasing stroke up him again, sucking the precum off his head as she finished. _

"So what did you think?" he heard her ask and nearly told her that her blow job earlier had been stunning before he remembered where they were.

He looked up at where the red head was backing away still shaking her wickedly hot bum at them, "hot pet. Was that all of the show?" He glanced around and noticed a few men getting up and heading towards a door to the left side of the stage.

Dawn noticed where he was looking, "well that was it for the floor show, but I think we might be able to find some other entertainment."

Spike allowed his beautiful brunette companion lead him to that same door, once through it they found a hallway with a private elevator and what looked like an usher waiting for them. The usher didn't say a word as he led them out of the elevator after a short ride up. He took them to a dimly lit private viewing room, devoid of all furnishings, and marked only by a single window facing another room.

Dawn went to stand next to the window and Spike joined her there, just now noticing the couple within. A pretty blonde girl was dressed in a sexy get up of leopard printed lingerie giving a man a lap dance. "Never took you for a voyeur bit," Spike admitted even as he felt his arousal growing.

"I'm stuck in an experimental college age, gotta have some fun somewhere Spike," she teased him.

"Mmm," he mumbled pressing himself against her round back side. Dawn pressed back against him hard as they watched the woman dance along the man's body. As the show got hotter and hotter Spike began to stroke along the length of Dawn's body, massaging her breast and sides as she rocked back against him. By the end of the show both were worked into a fever pitch.

On their way out Dawn paused, "hang on," she requested and disappeared off on her own. Spike had no bloody clue where the bit had run off to, but she showed back up a few minutes later. "Ready?" she asked as she hailed them a taxi back to her apartment.

An hour later Dawn led him into the apartment, she had insisted they take the scenic route home so they could make out a bit on the way. Once inside Spike was in a frenzy, barely allowing her to drop her keys on the bar and shrug off her coat before slamming her into the back of the couch. Spike kissed her hard, teasing her soft lips with the tip of his tongue.

She pushed his coat off as he pushed her skirt up, eager to have her. Spike let a rumbling growl of excitement as he found her bare and glistening already. He stroked his fingers across her clit, "you know what I think of when I find a woman bare like this pet?" He caressed her naked, hair less mound again, "I think she's a woman who must love being eaten out."

"I certainly wouldn't oppose the idea," Dawn breathily replied.

He smirked at her, tilting his head to the side as he did, before dropping to his knees before her. Spike pushed her thighs apart and ran his tongue along the seam in her nether lips, tasting her slowly. Flicking against her clit again and again it wasn't long until she was moaning loudly, hands fisted into his hair.

She pulled him up, wrenching his hair as she did, making it hurt just enough to make the demon in him purr from it. Dawn's fingers deftly unzipped his pants pulling him free, and bending at the waist to take him into her soft mouth. Spike could barely stand the feel of her lips and tongue wrapped around him again.

He pulled her away and pushing her over the couch, he did what he'd desired from the second he'd found her four days ago. Dawn's skirt was bunched high across her waist as Spike began pounding into her from behind. She was tight around him, slick and cool as he moved. It only took them a few minutes until she was moaning and clamping down around him.

Once Spike had finished pumping his seed into her Dawn turned and pulled her skirt down again. "Well now that we're done with that," she spoke calmly and evenly, "I have a surprise for you..." Spike's brow shot up as he watched her sashay into the bedroom, she looked over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smirk. "Coming?"


	7. Chapter 7

Spike followed her into the bedroom and found the blonde they had been watching earlier spread out on the bed. Her hair was strewn across the pillows and he could smell the sweet mix between her arousal and perfume from where he stood in the doorway. The girl was stripped down to her corseted top and silk panties for them. "Mmm," she stretched seeing them, "you two sounded so hot in there."

"I'll bet we did," Dawn leered at her as she started crawling up the bed towards her. "Sit," she commanded towards Spike, pointing at the chair in the corner. He was willing to obey, after all it was the best seat in the house for this show.

Spike took his seat and settled in for the show as Dawn leaned forward kissing the woman. Their tongues twisted together and Dawn nibbled her way down, suckling the woman's breast free of her lacy garment. They were large and round, perfectly shaped. The woman's hands caressed along Dawn's flesh, pulling her shirt off as she went. Dawn continued to move down until she took the woman's panties in her mouth and pulled them down with her teeth. Spike's cock hardened once more as he watched Dawn start suckling and lapping the blonde's nether regions. The blond twisted and wreathed on the bed wildly, gripping the sheets fiercely.

Dawn looked over her shoulder whilst waggling her ass in his direction, then motioned for him to come join them, grinning impishly all the while. Spike was instantly out of his seat and even faster getting out of his pants. The gorgeous brunette went back to licking and sucking the pleading sighs out of the other woman. He moved up behind her pushing her skirt up once more, this time dipping his head to run his tongue over the exposed pink bits.

Once he was certain she was wet enough to allow for it he slowly began inching his way inside her tight backside. "Bloody hell," so tight he groaned, even as Dawn's body shuddered from the intrusion. Ever so carefully he pulled back, not wanting to tear into the sensitive flesh, then began moving back in. After a few more minutes of this slow tantalizing dance while he watched the other woman thrash under Dawn's own assault, she pushed back hard onto him. "Jesus Christ, Spike," she growled back at him, "if you're going to do that can you at least go a little harder and faster at it?" He chuckled and happily complied, loving the way her round cheeks sounded as he slapped against them again and again.

He was getting close to the brink again when Dawn slithered forward, almost evading his length entirely, and he took it to mean a change in their game. Slipping out of Dawn's tight rump, he watched as she rolled off to the side and the other woman sat up to face him, face flushed and breathing hard. "Wanna suck him off pet?" Dawn whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe. The blond grinned at him as Dawn completely removed what was left of the woman's top, and she pushed his shirt off as well.

The blond rose up on her knees kissing Spike, then letting her breast rub along his chest as she moved lower and flicked her tongue over the head of him. His head rolled back as she began sucking in inch after inch of his shaft. Spike wasn't sure who the woman was but he liked the way her mouth worked, that was for sure.

His eyes tilted down and he watched Dawn unbutton her skirt and take her bra off. Lovely view, his sweet bit, with all her sweet bits showing, she was left in only her thigh high stockings and garter belt. His eyes narrowed as he watched her lift one of the woman's wrist and bite down into it. The woman moaned around his girth still in her mouth and continued to work him off with her tongue. Dawn's golden eyes met his own as she sipped lightly, laving her tongue against the girls pulse point, before offering the appendage up to him.

After licking and sipping slightly at the woman Dawn drew their mouths off of one another, laughing as she pushed Spike back on the bed. He landed with Dawn on one side of him and the other woman on the other. He watched stunned as Dawn straddled his lower legs and guided the other woman onto him, pushing her slight hips down and forcing her to take the entirety of his length in.

Spike pushed upwards against her as Dawn pushed her hips down again and again until the pretty girl was thrashing and gasping wildly. The nibblet was behind her caressing every inch of her flesh, and pulling her golden locks away from her neck. Spike had to grind his teeth to keep from coming as he watched Dawn bite into her neck, deftly. Her eyes locked on his as she drank; and there was a softness there, a pleading asking him to join her in this too, and he simply could not refuse. Spike sat upright as the blond rode him and bit into the other side of her neck, drinking deeply as he spilled inside her.

**A:N/ There's only one more chapter of insanely hot sex type stuff and then I'm back to the main storyline, I promise. I just had to get this stuff out of my system. Hope you're all enjoying the naughtiness. **


	8. Chapter 8

Spike sat in the bed, still naked, only covered by the sheet pooled around his waist and listened to Dawn as she said goodnight to her friend. Apparently the blond that had joined them was a good friend of hers and sometimes donor named Candi. Go figure she'd be named Candi.

He looked over at her nightstand next to him and noticed the picture he'd put in his pocket his first night here sitting there propped up in its frame again. He picked it up examining it again. "If you want a copy I can get one for you but don't take it. Its the only one like it I have," Spike looked up to where Dawn stood naked in the doorway watching him. He nodded and put it back on the night stand, wanting to ask her about it but figuring he now wasn't the time.

Spike reached out his arms as Dawn came near him and lifted her into his arms. She sat on his lap, straddling him and smiling down at him. "I take it you liked your surprise?" she giggled.

"Mhm," he smirked at her before nibbling on her lips gently. Spike ran a tantalizing finger down her stomach until he came to her nether lips, "you know," he said as he began rubbing at her. "I used to watch you at night, back when you were just a little bit as you would lay in bed at night and touch yourself." Dawn swallowed hard closing her eyes as he dipped a single digit into her flesh. "You would make the prettiest panting sounds, and I always wondered if you were thinking about me as you got off."

Dawn's bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pushed a second finger in and spread her out even further. "All the time," she let out in a breathy sigh.

"That so bit?" he grinned, nibbling her throat as he continued his strokes.

She nodded laying her head against her shoulder as she swiveled her hips down onto his hand. "I would imagine you coming through my window, touching me like this, then you would thrust into me and bite me."

Spike groaned hearing this, clearly the bit had never had a clue had many times he'd gone home hard to stroke one off imagining that very same scene. He fingered her harder, she was drenching his hand with her sticky sweetness. He continued to slice his fingers through her moist insides as she raked her nails across his back drawing blood and bit into his shoulder with blunted teeth. When Dawn came down from her orgasm Spike licked his fingers clean and simply held her in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" Dawn mumbled as she rested her arm against his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you'd ask some questions for me, I know we still have time but..." he trailed off unsure if she would answer him or ask him to leave, but his questions really weren't about the slayer.

"What are the questions?" she asked, even though he could feel her tense slightly in his arms.

He sighed, still keeping his arms wrapped around her and rubbing her back gently. "Well who got of that pesky virginity of yours? And how old were you anyway pet?"

Dawn laughed a bit nervously, clearly she thought he'd planned to ask her some other sort of question. "My boyfriend back in Rome at the time Marcus, the soccer star, and I was eighteen."

"What about your first threesome?" he smirked wondering where she'd learned to be so comfortable in the sac at.

"With my anthropology professor at Cambridge," she started to explain but Spike cut her off quickly.

"Wait you went to Cambridge?" he knew the bit was smart, but he'd gone to Cambridge in his day and was utterly surprised that Dawn had followed suit.

"Yah, I was getting my doctorate in archaeology with a bachelor's in anthropology," she explained. "Anyway it was after class one night and the professor and one of my fellow peers decided a threesome would be... entertaining."

"Oh and how hot a professor was this bloke anyway to inspire that?" Spike growled almost jealously.

Dawn laughed at him and sat up to look him in the eye, "oh _she_ was gorgeous, big round breast and the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted."

His brow arched up, "_she_?"

Dawn nodded, "and before you ask, she was my first girl on girl too."

"Your first anal?" he bluntly asked after a moment. "Six years ago, this hot restaurant owner in L.A. Chase something or other, I barely even remember him, honestly." She traced the lines of his collar bones as she talked, and his skin twitched under her gentle touches.

He tilted her head to look her straight in the eye, "first time with a vamp?"

A slight pain flashed through Dawn's eyes, "well lets see," she played off trying to remember. "When was the first time we slept together, oh yes, Thursday."

Spike looked at her with a frown, she'd never been with another of their kind until now. He suddenly wondered about the loneliness she'd hinted at before, "first time hunting with a vamp?"

Dawn's baby blues met his fearlessly now, "you." Spike nodded slowly as the implications of what the last eight years had been like for her. He swallowed thickly and tucked Dawn back into his arms. "Spike can I ask you something now," she asked quietly, reminding him of when she'd only been a little girl asking him about something she deemed as being very serious. "What's hell like?"

**A:N/ Alright next chapter's sexless, hope you enjoyed this last little bit though. I thought some back story on Dawn's life might be a nice relationship builder, let me know what you all thought. Remember reviews are love. **


	9. Chapter 9

They attacked out of nowhere, five of them, as Dawn and Spike strolled along 31st Street Beach, taking in the night view after a hunt. Both vampires heard them coming, they rushed from across the street where several restaurants and shops could hide them. "Slayers," Dawn greeted with leer, using the same voice she had several nights ago when trying to egg Spike on.

"Bloody hell," he muttered taking in their number, tensing up for the fight, although unsure why they would be here attacking like this. Giles was supposed to be giving him the time and the space necessary to deal with Dawn. Granted he doubted that he would be, considering his doubts on just what Dawn had and hadn't done. A bloke had to have his facts straight after all.

"Dawn Summers," the brunette out in front, clearly their leader began all formal like. "You have killed thirty-six slayers these last eight years. Tonight," she paused looking at the other four girls flanking her and grinned, "its our turn to put _you_ down."

"Have I really killed so many?" Dawn laughed, clearly not worried about the upcoming fight. "You must be mistaken, I'm flattered though," she grinned like the Cheshire cat then.

This flustered the slayer, "no I'm right, its thirty-six, I could name them if you like."

"Sounds to me like you should be a watcher and not a slayer then pet," Spike put in as he watched the other four closely.

The girl growled at him, actually growled. "Better watcher than she was at least," she sneered towards Dawn.

The dark haired vampire tilted her head to the side, "well, if you like I could give you lesson first hand. Consider a free bonus," Dawn smiled sweetly before offering the slayer her hand. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" the girl snarled back, clearly not liking the outcome of their conversation.

"Dance," Dawn put in still smiling before she quickly made her move. Even Spike had trouble following the speed with which the younger vampire move. Her hands and feet were a blur as she backed the lead slayer away, passing the other girls as she did so.

The slayer on the far left broke off to spar with him, as the other three surrounded Dawn and her first victim. Spike fell back, quickly falling into a fighting stance against his own half pint slayer. Girl had short pink stripped hair and all, made Spike wonder if her blood would taste like cotton candy to match it. She threw a punch from the side which he easily dodged and laughed as he spun, knocking her down. He moved back and gave her a moment to right herself, he'd forgotten just how fun this could be.

The girl flipped up from the ground just the way Buffy used to and pulled a stake. Spike rolled his eyes, surely the girl didn't think he'd be that easy to kill. She moved in for the kill, too quick, Spike grabbed her arm, spinning her while simultaneously breaking the limb. He held her pinned, back to him wrenching her other arm back, making her scream for him. Spike grinned and let his vamp face slide forward before he tore into her throat.

When the warm slayer blood hit him, with all its warm sweetness and power he let out a moan. Looking up as he drained the girl he watched Dawn continue to slap around that first slayer she'd started with, batting the other away like flies when they thought of jumping in. Two of the others were already laying dead on the ground, one with a snapped neck.

Spike dropped the slayer, it really had been too long since he'd killed a slayer. He watched as Dawn dodged a stake from the brunette, dropping to the ground as she did. For a moment Spike thought he was about to see his lil' bit staked when the little red headed slayer leaned over to stake her, but then Dawn's foot came up and hit her in the back. The girl screamed and Spike saw the bloody blade that was attached to Dawn's boot come out of her back. Dawn's other foot came up with another blade, slitting her throat before Dawn flipped herself back up in a fighting stance.

Three slayers down for Dawn and only one to go. Spike was utterly stunned by her abilities at this point, he'd never seen anyone move or fight like this, not even Angelus. He watched as the slayer managed to spin Dawn around and back her up to a light pole. When Dawn's back hit the surface of it she pushed herself upwards off the slayers bent knee to kick her in the face. The girl let out a grunting scream as the blade hit the side of her face and she hit the ground.

Dawn jerked her up by her hair but the girl hit her with a hidden stake, just barely missing her heart. "Now there's a good slayer," Dawn laughed at her, pulling the stake out of her rib cage. "Wrong side though princess," she chided before stabbing the slayer right through her heart with her own stake. "That's where a stake goes, think you can remember that?"

Spike rushed over to Dawn, finally taking in all the dead slayers laying around them. "Are you okay sweet bit?" he asked her looking over, checking her wounds.

Dawn laughed, coughing up a little sputter of blood, "I'm fine, good to see Lorne was right though."

"About what bit?" he asked as he helped her limp off back towards her apartment.

"About you not having a soul," she bluntly pointed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike awoke the next night to find the bed he'd been sharing with Dawn empty. He brushed the sleep from his face and made his way the bathroom. Pushing the door open he found Dawn standing under the warm spray of water. Spike moved towards her and nearly slipped on something on the ground, looking down he realized he'd stepped in a spatter of blood. He looked back up at where Dawn stood and pushed back the glass door of the shower to see her.

Dawn turned back to look at him, her side where that slayer from last night had managed to stab her was bleeding slightly, but it was much better. "You okay bit?" he asked as he stepped into the shower with her, sweat pants still hanging loosely from his hips. She rested her back against his chest as his arms went around her taut belly, avoiding her wound.

"Bit," he whispered into her hair as he felt her relax. Spike had been so convinced she would turn away from him if she ever found out he'd lost his soul along the way. Last night when they'd come in she'd let him bandage her, and had simply passed it off as though it didn't matter. And as he'd watched her snuggle into his side and drift off to sleep it had hit him. It didn't matter, not to her, never had; that was why she was his bit.

"Your pants are getting wet," she whispered as she turned back towards him resting her head against his shoulder.

"Talk to me," he pleaded as he let his fingers roam down her back and back up again.

Dawn pressed her lips flat together, "you watched me kill four slayers last night, Spike. You know what I truly am," she shook her head. "It's... terrifying."

"No, I know who you are, Dawn," he pulled her chin up forcing her to meet his eyes. "Just like you know me," he moved forward to nibble softly against her lower lip, almost hesitantly. Once he was sure Dawn wasn't going to move away he worked her lips apart and slipped the tip of his tongue just inside, tasting her gently. She sighed against him letting her full round breast press into his chest as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

Spike let his groan of pleasure bubble up from his chest, as he let his hand run over her uninjured side, caressing every curve of her body. Dawn's own hands made their way down to his sweat pants and quickly untied the knot holding them up. He stepped out of them pushing Dawn back until her back hit the shower wall, and he was directly beneath the spray of water.

He broke their kiss to look her into her blue eyes, and traced a line down her stomach until he met her shaved nether lips. Spike dipped his fingers into her moisten depths and stroked her again and again until she was making soft cooing noises for him. "Spike, please," she moaned leaning her forehead against his shoulder as he continued in petting her, her hands gripped his biceps, kneading the taught muscle.

He chuckled into her hair and used his other hand to slide down the back of one supple thigh until he met with the back of her knee and lifted her leg. Spike's fingers moved from her wet center to cup the back of her head as he kissed her again. Dawn's nails scraped against his muscled arms as he penetrated her, pushing his length in slowly. He continued pumping into her until Dawn's head fell back and he felt her trembling around him. Spike came inside her with a loud groan, before he collapsed into her arms.

Two hours later Spike was standing in a mall parking lot talking to Giles using a phone he'd filched off of some business man type inside. "What the bloody hell were thinking sending those bleeding slayers after us Watcher? I thought you were gonna give me time to work this out!" he railed at the other British man.

"Me? You went missing Spike, no one's seen you in or around your hotel room for days!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "look you stupid git, no body was ever found, and from what I've learned Dawn may not have even killed Buffy."

"Of course she did Spike, and she can kill you too, don't let your guard down around her, she's extremely dangerous!" Giles was yelling across the phone line. "And last night you killed a slayer yourself! You do realize that now we can't assure you sanctuary Spike?"

"I know you Watcher, you would never have given me your bloody sanctuary anyway," Spike growled before hanging up and crushing the phone in his hand.

"Hey, you done?" Dawn asked from behind him.

Spike turned and let his anger at the other man go, "yah, bit I'm done."

Dawn nodded, and he couldn't help but notice the shadow of worry reflected in her pale eyes. "Good, we've got along drive ahead of us."

"Where are we going bit?" he asked tossing the ruined phone in a trash can nearby.

"Road trip," she replied flippantly.

**A:N/ I know I said I'd laid off the sex for a bit but seriously who can resist hot shower sex? **


	11. Chapter 11

Once the city lights were behind them Dawn turned on the radio, flipping through stations until she found one she liked. "Not used to you driving bit," Spike commented breaking the silence between them. "Nice car, though," he waved his hand indicating the whole of the black escalade she was driving. "Cadillac?" he nodded to himself.

"He's going to have you hunted down and killed now, you know that right?" Dawn finally spoke. She looked over at him a hint of worry in her eyes, before turning back to the darkened highway.

"Was going to anyway Dawn," Spike sighed. Dawn nodded as though that much was obvious and continued on down the road. He didn't like having her worrying about he watcher, granted she probably always did anyway. If his bit really had killed so many slayers in just eight years, they'd have be sent at her one after the other and she'd never have peace.

Spike turned to look in the back seat where she'd tossed several bags from her shopping trip earlier. "What's in the bags?" he queried.

"Gifts," she grinned and settled on a good punk rock station to listen to. Just then the Ramones song 'I Wanna be Sedated' came on and both vampires began singing along and jamming out together as though the last eleven years had never occurred. "We're going to go visit my old friend Kendra," she informed him when the song was finished.

"Kendra? Where's she live pet?" he leaned back in his seat wondering if she was a anything like Candi.

"Branson," Dawn sighed as though resigning herself for the long drive.

He looked at her and looked at the time for a moment, it would take them well beyond sunrise to reach Branson. "And where are we stopping for the day pet?"

She looked at him as though confused for a moment, "oh," Dawn shook her head. "We're not, the car has reinforced tempered windows, we'll be fine."

Almost nine hours later Dawn pulled into the covered garage attacked to Branson's own Hilton Inn. "What are we doing bit?" Spike asked as they parked.

"Well we can't actually see my friend until after sunset, and I don't know about you but I thought a hot shower and bed might be a nice interlude until then." Dawn unhooked her seat belt, grabbing her bags from the back and headed into the reception desk. Spike followed and was utterly amazed that she had the penthouse reserved in advance, with all the curtains to be drawn and the bed turned down.

The room was nice, with a lush living space, king size bed, full bar, and elegant bathroom. "You always like the best don't you pet?" Spike teased her as she tossed her bags on the couch and started to strip.

"Better than some crappy run down old factory," she shot back over her shoulder, stepping out of her pants.

Spike chuckled, "can't argue with that."

Once Dawn had finished her shower she joined Spike wearing only a fluffy robe from the bathroom. He had grabbed a multitude of bottles from the bar, "hope this won't run up your bill pet."

"Nah, its alright, I was gonna get drunk anyway," she answered as she plopped down next to him, her rich dark hair bouncing.

Spike opened a bottle of bourbon and took a drink, "can I ask you something Dawn?"

She looked up, "you can ask and I'll answer... maybe," she ended on a grin, taking a drink herself.

"What happened to you bit? After Sunny-hell I mean; I know you were in Rome for a while and then you were turned but what about the years in between?" he laid on his side across from her, propping his head in hands.

"I finished high school in Rome, with honors surprisingly. I got a scholarship and went to Cambridge," Dawn chuckled then. "Giles threw such a fit over that, he was furious that I wasn't going to go to Oxford like he did." She took a another drink, staring at her lap for a moment as she paused, "did you have another question?"

"Were you buried? I noticed your hands don't have any scarring on them," he asked rubbing his fingers along the backs of her knuckles.

"Nope, Connor was with me when I was sired, so he just moved to the basement and laid out some blood bags for me so I'd have something to eat when I woke," she gave him a half smile.

"Connor, that weird boy that came into Wolfram&Hart?"

Dawn nodded, "yep, he's uh... he's actually Angel and Darla's son. Part of Angel's contract for working there was to remove everyone's memories of him and give him a normal happy life. He's a nice guy, went to his wedding reception a couple years back, married some cute blond airhead, smells like applejacks."

Spike laughed, "I kept thinking I recognized his eyes."

She let her laughter fade and stared at the nearly empty bottle she was holding, "did it hurt when you died Spike?"

He shook his head, "no pet, Dru pretty much wanted it to feel good, very good, so it did."

Spike gently rubbed his hand over her knee affectionately, "so who sired you pet?"

She flinched making Spike instantly regret his question but then she swallowed and answered any way. "His name is Giovanni Pergetti," Dawn finished off the bottle of bourbon in one heavy chug. "Most people just call him the Immortal though."

His blue eyes twinkled with unspoken fury at hearing this, "I'm sorry pet, I'm just so sorry." Spike sat up and took the now empty bottle away from her, tossing it off the bed, and cupping her face gently. He searched her almost silvered eyes with his own, "I can't help but feel that it should have been me, and I'm sorry it wasn't."

Tears spilled from her eyes and left streams down her face, but she quickly brushed them away. "Do you know why he sired me Spike? As punishment, he made me a vampire and Willow bound my soul inside. And now Giles brought you back to kill me or force me to kill you as further punishment," she leaned into his shoulder and sobbed.

Spike kissed the edge of her temple and ran his hands up and down her back as she cried. After awhile Dawn quieted and simply rested in his arms, she hadn't allowed him to see her cry since Buffy had died and he wondered how long she'd been holding it in. He kept running his fingers through her hair and down her back until she finally drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke that night Dawn drove them across town to some quaint little suburb. "Your friend Kendra lives here?" Spike asked looking at the lawns littered with children's bikes and slides. It was a nice normal neighborhood, not the kind of place vampires would usually frequent unless they were looking for an easy meal.

"Yep," Dawn slowed the car and parked it outside one of the many average looking houses, next to where a woman was pulling groceries out the back of her car in one of the driveways. "In fact there she is now," the vampire pointed at the blond woman.

She turned just then facing where they were parked with a confused look and then smiled, a thin press of her lips that made her whole face light up. A smile Spike knew very well, "Buffy?"

**A:N/ Dunh- dunh- duh! Couldn't resist, lol. Hope y'all are enjoying this. Review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

Spike watched dumbfounded as the supposedly dead slayer placed her shopping bags back in the car and hugged her vampire sister. "God I've missed you," she cooed to her younger sibling as Spike got out to join them. "Hello, Spike," she smiled at him and nodded her greeting.

Dawn's baby blues darted between the old lovers and gave a somewhat wry smile before turning back to her sister. "So you want some help with those?" she picked up a grocery bag and headed towards the front door.

Buffy grabbed one and followed with Spike falling easily into step with her. When they reached the door she invited him, Dawn apparently didn't need an invite. "Thanks Maggie, I'll let you know if Joe and I need you for Friday night, okay," Buffy said as she dismissed her baby sitter.

Dawn dumped her share of the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and instantly started putting things away. Spike leaned against the wall and watched, stricken by the memories of this scene having been played out him a million times before. Only now Buffy was older and Dawn never would be. "So where's Joe?" Dawn asked as she finished putting away a box of Coco Puffs.

Buffy turned to face her and smiled, "he's a conference in New York until tomorrow night."

"Oh," the brunette's eyes said it all she didn't trust the man; daddy issues coming out to play no doubt. She looked up and grinned at her sister, "what about my boys?"

"Your boys?" Buffy chuckled. "They're in bed, I'll give you new pictures before you leave."

Dawn nodded, "I got 'em some toys and such." She looked at Spike for a moment, "so I'm just go give to them," she stopped her sister's protest with a wave of her hand, "and don't worry I won't wake them. And now you two can do your awkward talking and I can skip it, bye."

Her chipper end left Spike running his finger's through his disheveled hair as he followed the blond into the living room and took a seat in her preferred arm chair. "So you got married then and had some kids?" he nodded awkwardly at himself.

"Yah," the blond sighed and sat across from him on the couch. "Two sons, I was so relieved when they were both boys. Colby's eight and Jack's four now," she ran her fingers through her hair nervously, tousling the now shoulder length waves.

The vampire laughed, "you named your son's after bloody cheeses?" She nodded and burst into laughter herself.

Dawn stood in the bedroom both young boys shared and stood looking over him. Colby had sandy blonde hair, cut short and straight, she knew his eyes were hazel like his mother's even though she'd never seen them open. She smiled at the hulk pajamas he wore and tucked his blanket up around him where it had slipped down.

Jack looked more like his father, his tousled curly brown hair was longer, hanging just over his ears. He had woken up the last time visited, she had gotten to hold him and told him a story until he fell asleep again. Jack unlike his brother had their father's dark brown eyes but his mother's petite form.

She patted his ankle gently and placed a gift for each at the end of the bed's. Dawn knew that Buffy would let the boys think that she or their dad had bought the gifts but it didn't matter. She'd accepted the fact that she would never be able to be part of this family a long time ago, even before Buffy had married Joe. Dawn sighed and looked towards where she could hear Spike and Buffy talking, leaning over to kiss each boys' forehead she said goodbye to them and left.

Spike heard Dawn leave and instantly sobered a bit, "what happened slayer?" he finally asked.

Buffy's eyes shot up to meet his own, "I'm not a slayer anymore Spike."

"What?"

She swallowed and then flashed him a shy smile, "I'm not a slayer anymore. I lost my powers eight years ago, it was just fall out from that mojo we worked making all the potentials full slayers. For a long time I had no clue what to do and then we found a way to get them back but... but I'd met Joe and was already pregnant with Colby. I just couldn't got back to it again."

All the missing puzzle places fell into place, "so Dawn faked helped you fake your death, you changed your name, and vanished."

The blond nodded, "I just couldn't go back and Giles, Willow, none of them would ever let me out. Even when I died they couldn't give me peace Spike, I knew Dawn was the only one who could help me." She got up and paced in front of him animatedly before stopping abruptly, "and now I have everything I've wanted. A husband, and kids, and a normal life."

"Do you have any idea what Dawn's been through because of this?" Spike's voice came out in a quiet low rumble, dripping with the barely controlled anger roiling through him.

She stood, lips pursed, and eyes flashing righteously, "I feel bad about what happened to her Spike, of course I do. But its only fair, I mean come on, she wouldn't even be here if not for me. And its not just dying for her, or god, the million times I've saved her ass; she was made from me."

"She didn't ask for that, and news flash slayer, saving people is your bloody job!" enraged he stood to face the woman he'd once loved so much and now could barely stomach to look at.

"Not anymore," Buffy said coldly.

"You selfish bitch," he growled at her before turning to go, he had to get out there before he ended up snapping her neck. Spike slammed the front door behind him and noticed that the escalade was gone. Bloody terrific, at least now he knew Dawn hadn't killed the her sister. "Gotta find the bit," he mumbled pulling out a smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Spike found the black escalade nearly an hour later along the river front. He had stolen a car a couple blocks away from Buffy's house and tracked Dawn's scent to here. He headed towards the water but didn't see Dawn anywhere. It was dark out here, no street lights or nearby houses, Spike almost turned and left but he heard a gentle splashing nearby. He made his way down to the water and nearly tripped on the pile of clothes she'd left lying on the ground.

His eyes tracked through the darkness until he saw her flawless pale form moving through the water below. The curve of her buttocks glowed silvery in the moonlight and he felt himself harden yet again. Somehow his sweet bit always did that to him. Dawn's slick dark hair bounded out of the water, leaving a spray of cascading droplets down her front as she turned to face him. He swallowed, she looked bloody well beautiful in the moonlight.

"Hey Spike," she greeted brushing wet hair away from her face. "What's up?"

"Just finished talking with Buffy, why'd you run off bit?" he asked as he took a seat on the ground next to her clothes.

Dawn rolled her baby blues at him, "I hate saying goodbye, especially to Buffy; she gets all mushy." He chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. "So you ever go swimming in the Missouri?" she asked him after a moment of silence. Spike shook his head no. "Well?" she motioned with a jolt of her head for him to join her.

His clothes joined hers quickly as he moved into the river with her; the water wasn't extremely fast moving or very deep here at all, and the cold didn't bother either of them. Dawn swam towards him until he could feel her breast brushing up against him, and the tip of his cock was pressed into her stomach. "So bit," he whispered as his arms came around her, holding her close and looking her in the eyes, "you didn't kill her."

Dawn gave him a half smirk, "didn't I?"

Spike's lips brushed her own, gently prying her lips apart to slide his tongue inside. "No," he whispered as he tasted her fully, dipping his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Dawn sighed opening her mouth to him as her long legs wound around his waist. He pulled back making eye contact as reached between them, lining himself up with her entrance. Her opening was already slick as he pushed his shaft inside to the hilt. Dawn moaned kissing him again as they slowly moved together.

It didn't take long until his long slow strokes had Dawn raking her nails down his back and shoulders, leaving long red furrows where they touched. Her insides were squeezing him to an almost unbearable point when he lifted them out of the water and pressed her back against a nearby tree.

She shuttered and groaned, begging him to go harder. Spike pumped into her hard and fast making the leaves above shake and fall around them. He poured his seed into her before gently lowering her to the ground. "We should head back to the hotel, bit," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and running his hands along her sides.

An hour later they'd made their way back to the hotel room and Spike was crawling his way up Dawn's naked form on the bed. The room was dark but they could see each other perfectly even without lights. He traced his fingers over one of the scars that had been made during their battle with Glory all those years ago before running the tip of his tongue over them.

Dawn arched her back as he slid two fingers into her and pushed them into her g-spot again and again. He chuckled against her stomach as she let out a string of curses, and licked his way up and across her ribs to the underside of her breast. Spike flicked his tongue over her nipple then began suckling it, biting the tip gently.

"God Spike yes," she moaned, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as he continued to finger her. Spike pulled his fingers from her slickness and pushed his shaft into her once more. He was looking deep into her eyes as he slid into her, something about looking down at her like this made his chest hurt.

"Bit," he whispered amazed as he caressed her face and ground his hips into hers once more. Dawn's legs were sliding up and around his own as she wreathed beneath him, gasping and panting. He needed to feel closer to her though, "bite me, Dawn," he pleaded with her.

Dawn moved her mouth to his neck, running her tongue in circles along the veins laying there and pulling his ear lobe into her mouth. Spike moaned and thrust harder against her. He felt her breathy laughter against the column of his throat just before she sank her fangs into his throat. Spike bit into her at the same time, both relishing the cool spray of blood filling their mouths from the other. Swallow after swallow they consumed more and more of each other. They released each other with grunting moans as she clenched around him in orgasm and he sprayed his cum into her.

As they finished coming together Spike rolled off her and held her close to his side. Spike hadn't felt this close to anyone, not even Drusilla; sharing blood among vampires was a sacred act. In the darkened room sleep began to claim the two lovers. Spike's whispered "I love you," was barely heard, but still Dawn's eyes flashed wide open in the darkness.

The next morning Spike was awoken by the crashing sound of the hotel room door being knocked down. He looked up to see a very brassed off watcher standing fuming over the end of the bed. Giles was looking at him with utter outrage and Dawn was gone. Again.

"Bloody hell," he moaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Spike looked up at where Giles stood fuming at the end of his bed, he looked next to him on the bed where Dawn had been resting. No Dawn, he groaned and stood up.

"Oh good Lord, Spike, would you cover up," the watcher bit out exasperated. The vampire ignored him and quickly surveyed the room, her clothes were gone too. Spike pulled on his clothes and checked the living room, no sign of her there either. "Where is she Spike?" Giles asked following him down into the lobby and then the covered parking lot.

"That's what I'd like to know," Spike growled over his shoulder as he went looking for the car. It wasn't there either, he turned back and went to talk to the receptionist.

Giles stopped him, "damn it, Spike, stop and talk to me!"

The vampire glanced at him over his shoulder, "oh bugger off watcher!"

"I will not bugger off Spike! Where is she, where's Dawn?" Giles yelled at him causing Spike to turn around and face him.

"Why? So you can get more slayers killed you git?" he asked stepping towards the man. Giles was staring at him with an incredulous expression as though he was the one messing up here. "Buffy's alive you wanker, she just didn't want anything to do with you anymore. She's off living the normal happy life she always wanted with a husband, and kids, playing at being a soccer mom."

"That's impossible," the watcher stuttered out.

"No what's impossible is that you could ever actually believe that Dawn, the girl who loved her sister more than anything," he pointed at Giles trying to get his point across. "The girl you bloody well raised, who was almost like a daughter to you; granted she was never good enough for you, for any of you; could do anything like that."

The old man stumbled a bit, "she's murdered over thirty slayers."

Spike shook his head, "you sent those girls to their deaths for what? To punish Dawn for something she didn't even do!" His yells became quieter so that his voice was a near whisper as he finished, "the next time you send a slayer to their death hunting Dawn, or me for that matter," the vampire shook his head. "I will hunt you down watcher and I will reflect all the pain you've inflicted on Dawn back on you ten fold." Before Giles could react Spike swung at him knocking him out and went back in to talk to the receptionist.

Spike finished filling up the red sports car he had stolen earlier that evening and presumed his drive. He was going just over ninety miles an hour trying to reach Chicago before day break. Nibblet already had a days head start since her car had tempered glass that allowed her to move about during the day. He'd had to wait until night fall to even begin his journey.

As he drove thoughts and memories of their time together kept drifting into his head. Spike remembered the first time he'd met her, when he had been talking to her mum and crying over Dru. Dawn had bounced into the room and accidentally knocked into him not paying attention. She had a headphones on and was listening to the Clash, it had made him smile for the first time in days since Dru had broken his heart. Then Angel and Buffy had come bounding in and demanded she leave. Dawn had rolled her eyes at Buffy and told her to chill she was just getting a juice box, and besides he had been there for a while and wasn't going to hurt them. Spike had been so amazed that she had noticed his presence.

More memories came flooding in, he remembered sitting in the passenger seat of her mom's old SUV after Joyce had died and teaching her to drive. He had taken her out of town to an old strip of highway rarely used, Dawn had been laughing and grinning as she picked up speed. The way her face had lit up after so many weeks of crying over Buffy had left him dizzy and he had rushed off once she was safe at home again.

Spike could practically still smell the salt from her tears when she had been so afraid that she was inadvertently hurting the people she cared about. He remembered looking down at her in that cave and wanting nothing more than to touch her, comfort her, but he hadn't. He had been so dirty, so unclean, he knew had no right to touch something so pure and good.

He remembered the look of fear in her eyes when he'd been thrown from the tower too. It wasn't fear for her, that she was about to die; it was fear for him, that he would be hurt trying to help her. She looked at him like he was the best man in all the world. That same look had glittered in her eyes as she had first made love to him. The way her body had moved and danced above his own had been joyous, for both of them.

That whole last year in Sunnydale Spike saw a fortitude and strength in her that he'd only caught glimpses of before. The way she would stand, almost at attention, never part of the action but always ready to jump in and help. Her almost stoic silence as she was pushed further and further into the background. She'd been a rock through it all, and it hadn't even been her battle to fight. Dawn had stayed through until the end, even when the potentials were scared into giving up, even when Buffy had tried to send her away.

And Spike had been so proud, the night she'd confronted him over what had happened with Buffy. He knew it was her, coming to him and asking if he loved Buffy that had prompted him to seek his soul. But then when he'd come back she'd threatened him, his heart had swelled with pride. Spike would never admit but he'd always been afraid that he would hurt her, because she trusted him so much, and it had terrified him that she might not even lift a finger to stop him.

Spike thought back to his first night with her, hunting and feeding. It had felt like coming home after staying out in the cold for far too long, like everything was as it should be. Just like when her teeth had slipped into his neck last night. He could still smell her all over him; he hadn't even bothered to stop and shower before he left. Spike could still feel her cool, soft skin sliding against his own as he'd ground into her, and hear her panting sighs.

All the memories and feelings he'd kept locked inside over the years were bubbling up to the surface. In all the time he knew her, sharing his life with her then and now; one thing was abundantly clear. Spike was in love with her. He sighed and laid on the gas even further, he had to get to her.

It was almost noon by the time he made it to her door, he'd had to ditch the car at daybreak and race through the sewers on foot to make it here. Luckily her building had a sewer access tunnel in the maintenance room and he'd been able to get in. He rushed to her door and snapped the locked on the door to get in. "Nibblet?" he called out and stopped.

There were white sheets thrown over all the furnishings, all personal items were gone. The bar was empty as was the fridge and cabinets. Spike checked the bathroom, nothing. He trudged into the bedroom and found the closets empty and the bed they'd made love in all week stripped bare.

There was a note addressed to him in Dawn's swirling handwriting laying on the empty mattress; _"Weeks been fun, hope you got the answers you were looking for. Sorry I didn't say goodbye, but come on, did you really think I was just going to wait around for you to kill me? See you next century, -Dawn"_

Spike crumpled the note and sat on the bed. She was gone, his lil' bit was gone. He shook his head, _NO_, he wasn't just going to let her bloody well go. He would hunt her down, tie her up, torture her if he had to. She could take it. "Gonna make her love me," he growled into the empty apartment. "I'm coming for you sweet bit."

**A:N/ Yep I'm ending it like that... but don't worry... there **_**may**_** be a sequel.. not sure yet. Let me know what you think. *evil grin* **


End file.
